Ticklish Are We?
by Mo the Deatheater
Summary: Draco finds Ginny’s ticklish spot while helping her paint her new apartment... Need I say more? Mwa hahaha! Cameo appearance by Mr. Bun the Angora Bunny! 1-shot FLUFF DG


****

Ticklish Are We?

Author: Lady Mo

Summary: Draco finds Ginny's ticklish spot while helping her paint her new apartment... Need I say more? Mwa hahaha! Cameo appearance by Mr. Bun the Angora Bunny! 1-shot FLUFF D/G

__

Oh come on, you know you want me. I was just baked this morning and I've got your favorite icing toooooo, the chocolate cake taunted as Draco hardened his grip on the door frame, trying not to give in to the chocolately temptation that was set on the windowsill.

__

But Ginny spent slaved all morning making that cake. We're not supposed to eat it until after the painting of her new apartment is done, Draco replied to the cake that seemed to be shining with a freakish heavenly glow.

__

A small piece won't hurt…she need never to know, the cake replied, looking more delicious by the moment. Draco simply shook his head, trying to somehow break his concentration on the fudge cake.

__

Well I guess you don't want to eat me then. Me, the creamy, chocolately confection that happens to be your favorite dessert…

Gargh, I can't take it anymore!

Draco quickly moved over to the cake, setting it carefully on the table as he stealthily grabbed the knife that was set on the counter. He licked his lips as he slowly lowered the knife to the cake, ready to slice until….

"DRACO!! What are you doing!?!?!?!?!?" Ginny cried as she stormed into the kitchen, snatching the gleaming knife from Draco's hand.

"But Gin, I just wanted a small slice, no one will know" Draco whined as he stuck out his bottom lip, looking sullenly at the seemingly mocking chocolate cake.

"Draco Malfoy, you know very well that we're not eating this cake until the painting is done! Yeesh, after all my work and you try and eat the cake that _I_ labored over all morning just for you! Learn some self control!" Ginny scolded as she poked Draco in the stomach with her index finger. 

Draco, not being able to contain himself, let out a loud snort but quickly gained his composure…but not soon enough…

"Ooooh, ticklish there are we, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny taunted as she began to poke Draco in the stomach rapidly making Draco begin to laugh even more.

"G-g-g-Ginny! Don't-haha-STOP!-hehe-I'm serious!" Draco choked, not being able to control his peals of laughter as he sunk to the floor, as Ginny began to tickle him even more. Tears began to stream down his face from laughing as he begged Ginny for mercy.

"Ah but Draco you forget, I show little mercy," Ginny grinned evilly as she continued tickling Draco, who lay helpless on the hardwood floor.

"Ah haha, you too Gin-hehe- that I show little-haha ouch!-mercy also," Draco smiled wryly at her as he captured her lips with his. Ginny immediately stopped tickling his stomach as she snaked her arms around his neck as she fell on top of him as he laid on the wooden floor, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity Ginny broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Draco's, smiling.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but we've still got a room to paint," Ginny said sadly as she planted a kiss on Draco's forehead as she helped him off the floor. Draco gave her a humorous smirk as he snaked his arm around her waist and led her out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ginny cried as she slapped a hand to her forehead while Draco gave her a puzzled look.

"Forget what?" He asked, still puzzled as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh I just forgot to bring out a friend," Ginny imitated Draco's smirk and skipped down the hallway into the living room as Draco groaned and quickly closed his eyes.

"Oh come on Gin, don't bring him out now," he rolled his eyes exasperatedly as Ginny came bounding up to him holding her large angora bunny.

"Aw, Draco. I thought you liked Mr. Bun," Ginny gave him a sad face as she let the bunny down onto the floor, smiling as she watched it hop into the room they were going to paint.

"Yeah I like it, when it's in its cage," Draco sneered as he disdainfully watched the ball of fluff hop around the room, nose twitching as it hopped.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him," Hah! I know why you don't like Mr. Bun! You're jealous since he seemingly gets more attention then you do!" She laughed at Draco's expression twist into something ugly.

"Me? Jealous of…a BUNNY? Pssh," Draco scoffed as he picked up the nearest paint can as Ginny rolled her eyes and followed him into the room.

~*~

Draco sneered what seemed to be for the millionth time that afternoon as he watched the bunny romp around the room. He threw the bunny a disgusted look as he glanced around the room seeing that Ginny has crashed on the sheet covered couch, sleeping soundly.

Draco's stomach growled loudly as he remembered the escapade in the kitchen with a bitter smile, realizing that he never got his piece of cake and she found his ticklish spot in the process.

__

Hmph, I'll show her. Deny me of my favorite cake AND find my ticklish spot in the process Draco thought devilishly as he scooted quietly over to where Ginny lay peacefully. Draco gave a small smile as Ginny sighed dreamily in her sleep, her curly red locks splayed over her freckly face. Draco felt an extreme urge to twirl on of her soft locks around her hair. Memories then flooded back to him since it had been almost a year since they had bumped into each other at Flourish and Botts, idly looking at books with nothing to really do.

__

No must not be tempted, must find her ticklish spot first…

5 minutes later….

Draco had poked everywhere and still no reaction from Ginny as to where her ticklish spot lay hidden…

__

Neck, check, ear, check, stomach, check, left ear, check, arm, check…Damn, it's almost as if she doesn't even HAVE a ticklish spot, Draco fumed as he sat on the floor befuddled.

__

Pliff

Plip

Pliff 

Plip

Great, now I got "Mr. Bun" to deal with, Draco thought sourly as he watched the bunny hop towards him. Mr. Bun stopped in front of him, studying him with curious eyes.

"Go away," Draco grumbled as he glared at the bunny. Mr. Bun didn't budge.

"I said go away!" Draco hissed as his lip curled in extreme dislike for the ball of fluff. The bunny almost seemed to glare right back as he gave a big chomp on Draco's exposed toe.

"OWCH!" He screeched as silently as possible, not wanting to wake Ginny as she slept on the couch next to him. Draco closed his eyes as he prayed that Ginny wouldn't awake. He watched warily as Ginny, with her eyes still closed, scratched her foot, and contentedly laid back down in her previous position.

__

Ahhh, that's one spot I haven't tried yet, Draco thought to himself as he pushed the bunny away from him.

Draco began to lightly poke Ginny's right foot, seeing if she would show any kind of reaction to his touch.

She did…

Ginny began to giggle in her sleep and the giggling didn't subside…it just grew louder as Draco grinned triumphantly as she woke up, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"You f-f-ferret! Stop t-t-tickling me!" she cried as she clutched already aching sides as she fell off the couch as Draco continued to tickle her feet. Draco smirked as she began pleading for mercy, giggling the whole way. Mr. Bun, meanwhile watched the whole scene with great interest while munching on the banana Ginny had left out for him.

"F-f-fine! You win! You found my weakness!" Ginny cried threw her hands up in surrender as Draco grinned conceitedly as he stopped tickling her feet.

She sighed, "Well, I suppose I deserve it, we're even then," Ginny smiled as Draco helped her off the floor.

"Ah, Ginny dear, there is still one weakness you have not found," he whispered huskily in her ear, which made Ginny shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What is it?" she breathed as Draco began to trail kisses down her jawbone.

Draco then brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered…

"Cake,"

Ginny laughed as she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, finally giving in to his cake craving.

"Oh fine, come on then," she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room with Mr. Bun in trail.

"Ugh, bunnies," Draco muttered to himself as Ginny gave him scolding look as she led him into the kitchen.

****

Author's Note: Who finally got that out of my system, this idea for a 1-shot has been bothering me lately and hey I finally wrote it^___^


End file.
